Stay
by Me Lokey
Summary: Zoro just wants to have Luffy by his side. Is it wrong? Zofem!Lu


A fic for my lil' bro, Barton-kun, and a prompt from Deadpool-kun; snow.

**Warning and note: **Zofem!Lu, ONE-SHOT, character death, twisting (annoying) plot, simple language, ERRORS!

One Piece doesn't belong to me.

* * *

White snow scrunched under his feet as Zoro performed a perfect _Onigiri_, slicing up the enemies within his vicinity.

More agonizing screams were heard, and blood gushed out of their severe wounds.

Red painted across the snowy ground, painted across the sky, painted across his white winter coat. Loud thud of fallen bodies stirred up the deafening silence. Zoro could only see red, and in the midst of the rolling red snow, he saw Luffy in a yellow-checkered winter coat stand in the distance, a broad, genuine grin stretching her lips.

She just stood there, looking at him with her big black eyes.

Zoro heaved a sigh, sheathed his swords, and sauntered up to her.

"Didn't even bother to help me, huh?" he said.

"Didn't look like needed one," she said with a broad goofy smile.

He glanced over his shoulder at the fallen enemies. Blood pooled around the bodies, then slowly seeped into the snowy ground.

"Guess you're right."

* * *

Zoro wasn't born as a sharp observant, so he didn't notice.

Also, he could be pretty stupid—Nami had told him that countless times—that's why he'd never taken notice to his surroundings, which often led him to wrong paths. In a simpler word, he was often lost.

However, he did notice that now his path scarcely crossed with his nakama's paths. It started when they'd decided to part ways 3 years ago. Of course, it'd sparked his curiosity how calm and easy Luffy had accepted their decision, but when his captain hadn't said a word, Zoro had nothing to say either.

_Does it matter anyway?_

He had Luffy following him, like a sky, forever around. She talked to him, she smiled at him, she laughed with him.

He liked it, so easy, so simple. Though in the back of his mind, there was a question kept nagging him.

So, one snowy day, he had to ask Luffy; "Why are you following me?"

Luffy turned to him with a vacuous look. Then, she grinned. "So you won't get lost."

"Huh?"

And so, Zoro shot back while Luffy parried them effortlessly with her plain reasons as he took a step forward to the village ahead.

Zoro liked this moment, so easy, so simple. He might not have his nakama by his side anymore, but he had Luffy.

That was more than enough.

Or so he thought.

Either way, he wasn't planning on letting her go anyway.

* * *

The fire danced warmly, bathing Zoro with its warmth as the sweet scent of grilled dragon meat grazed his nose. He watched Luffy gobble the meat in her hands greedily with a small smile on his face.

Luffy shot him a question look, the meat midway to her mouth. "What?"

"Still hard to believe you can eat that much."

She pouted, lowered the meat in her hand. "Look at yourself."

Zoro followed her gaze to the piles of bones next to him. The understanding dawned upon him, and he let out a sigh. He himself, sometimes, with some boozes, could be a gluttony, after all. Zoro looked skywards at the blackish heavens.

Snow began to roll down.

He stretched out his arm in Luffy's direction. "Come here."

"Huh? Why? I haven't done eating yet—"

"—Just come here, will you?"

"Don't wanna—"

"Luffy," he gave her a firm look. "It's going to be very cold tonight."

Luffy puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, and reluctantly acquiesced by crawling towards Zoro with her teeth still latched firmly on a piece of meat. Zoro pulled her into his laps, and blanketed her with his muscular built while Luffy shifted to her liking, her back against Zoro's chest.

"Wow, Zoro is really warm~" she chirped happily with her words disoriented by the meat inside her mouth.

He slid his hand into Luffy's winter coat, feeling the smooth skin against his calloused palm. Zoro frowned at the coldness of her skin. His hand traveled up to her busty breast, and lightly groped it. Her breath hitched, sending chills racing down his spine.

The meat fell on the snowy ground.

"And you're so freaking cold," he breathed in her sweet scent that fused with grilled meat and plain snow.

"Really? I don't really feel it," she rested her head on his shoulder, flushing.

"I'll warm you up," he took a hold of Luffy's dainty hands, and brought them to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles before rubbing them and blowing softly. He craned his neck to look at her in her eyes.

"Better?" he asked.

She rounded to face him, throwing her arms around his neck, and smashed her lips against his.

Zoro gladly deepened the kiss, his right hand went bolder and bolder exploring her curvy body while the left one fumbled with the buttons. Luffy grappled him by his shoulders, moving up against him, swiping, brushing her tongue against his.

It was so smooth. One moment Zoro was holding her in his arms, having her in his laps, and next she was already on her back with him looming over her without even parting from the kisses. He continued their kissing, curling his tongue around hers. When he sucked on her tongue, a delicious moan tore from her throat, shooting pleasure through his body.

He didn't stop. Zoro continued kissing her, trailing wet kisses along her neck, along her collar bone, eliciting moans after moans from her. Her chest heaved up exquisitely when they were freed from its confines of her winter coat. Luffy grabbed him and gave him a long, desperate kiss.

"Still cold," Luffy grinned suggestively after she'd pulled away from the kiss.

Zoro smirked.

He didn't let her go for the rest of the night.

...

When he woke up the next morning, Zoro found Luffy was no longer in his arms, and the mountain of bones that was supposed to be Luffy's wastes had gone.

He blinked his drowsiness away, trying to think.

Luffy cleaning her mess? Funny.

And him doing the thinking? Even funnier.

In the end, sleep took over him, and he fell asleep again.

Then, it never came across his mind anymore.

* * *

Zoro was listening to her chatter away happily. Not to her nonsense, but to her frantic cadence as she rhapsodized over meat. It sounded so stupid, yet easy. There was no need to mull over her meaning, or puns, or complicated vocabs, because no way she'd know them anyway.

Listening to her nonsense was enough to distract him from the crowds that surrounded him. It gave him a peace of mind.

So, when it was robbed away from him, Zoro was very furious.

Luffy suddenly went disappeared into the crowd when Zoro's ears caught a deep voice calling his name.

He swiveled around, only to find a very annoying—familiar, no less—swirly eyebrowed cook standing before him with a cigarette dangling from his lips and a surprised look on his face.

Anger flared up inside him.

"Marimo—"

He didn't give a room for Sanji to finish his words. "—Shitty cook, because of you I've lost her!"

"'Her'? Who?"

"Luffy, of course!" Zoro looked around for his captain.

"Wow, wait!" Sanji tried his best to level his sight with Zoro's. "Are you still angry about that?"

"Huh? 'Still'? The hell you're talking 'bout?"

"I mean, she's—"

That's when he saw her again in the sea of moving people. He completely stopped listening to that shitty cook's words—though, there was a voice in the back of his mind beckoned him to hear Sanji out—and chased after Luffy's silhouette.

"Luffy!"

He felt Sanji's warm hand touch ghostly his wrist, but he was faster to yank his hand away.

And Zoro kept on running after his captain until he couldn't hear Sanji's voice anymore.

His legs kept moving forward, one eye darting around, swords clanking against each other on his hips as he ran and ran. Then, his running stopped into a halt, heavy pants escaped him, and Zoro leaned his side against a big trunk.

Zoro took a deep breath to calm his crazy heartbeat.

"Hey," Luffy suddenly appeared hanging upside down right before his face, making Zoro jump out of his skin with hands reflexively up to his face in defense and a very loud yelp.

She laughed merrily.

"Shit, it's just you," said Zoro after a moment, sinking his back into the trunk and heaving a relief sigh.

"Shishishishi," Luffy hopped down to his side. "Your face was funny, Zoro," she peered closer to his face.

"Shut up. Why did you suddenly run off like that?"

"Uhm... I thought I saw a cute raccoon run past me, so I went to catch it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it looked delicious!" then, her happy face melted into an exaggerating disappointment. "But, it got away. How sad."

"_Tragic_," Zoro deadpanned. He gave out a sigh, straightened his back, and quickly enveloped her in his arms. He breathed against her shoulder blade. "Don't just run off like that again, 'kay? I thought I was going to get a heart attack just now."

Luffy patted his head, and he felt her smile against his neck. "Overprotective."

He didn't say anything. He tightened his embrace, and he noticed how cold Luffy's body was. He frowned.

Albeit the frowning heart, he didn't let her go.

* * *

Zoro stared ahead at the blackish, endless room. He took a cautious step backward, hands went to his swords as a sense of foreboding came sweeping through his system.

He swallowed thickly.

Then, he saw something.

A pool of red liquid spread over under his feet. Zoro stepped away from the sticky, viscous liquid, and the liquid wasn't foreign to his eye. He'd seen them so many times in his life, either smeared over his enemies' bodies or over his own, either it belonged to the enemies, or to his own. Every living creatures had them.

_Blood._

He followed its flow, and it brought him to a figure lay helplessly on the ground.

A body was littered with bruises and severe wounds, messy black hair, red shirt...

_Straw hat._

His eye widened at the sight. Something heavy settled in the pit of his stomach. His heart was pumping against its confines.

_Luf—_

"ZORO!"

His eye snapped open, and he was greeted by the open night sky and the sight of a very worried Luffy staring down at him.

So, it was just a nightmare.

Zoro was breathing raggedly. It took him a moment to clear his foggy mind while Luffy kept whispering soothing words, resting her forehead on his.

Zoro clasped the crook of her arm rather tightly, relishing her solidity, her coldness, riveting her attention back to him, and held her in the place.

"Don't leave me," he murmured.

"If Zoro says so."

He didn't let her hand go.

* * *

Fate was a funny thing, Zoro thought to himself.

Days after the encounter with that shitty cook, now he found himself sitting on a wooden chair with arms crossed over his scarred chest and a bittersweet scent of the coffee wafted through the air of the cafe.

With Robin, Nami, and Chopper sitting across the table.

Robin remained composed as always, while Nami shot him a worried look, and Chopper was being Chopper; fidgeting around under his intense gaze.

"I heard from Sanji-kun you bumped into him days ago," Nami began.

"Yeah, and?"

Zoro couldn't care less what that shitty cook had told them, but now his attention was yanked away by Luffy's sudden disappearance—_again_.

"And...and he told us you were talking about... Luffy and all," added Chopper nervously.

"Yeah, because of him, I'd almost lost her," he said peevishly. His patience was wearing thin. He must find her. God knows what the hell was Luffy planning on without him by her side.

"Almost?" Nami reiterated. "Do you even realize what are you talking about?"

"I'm not drunk, so yes, I do," he began to look out of the window of the cafe, looking for any sign of Luffy. The look Nami and Chopper were wearing really troubled him, sending weird feeling creeping up his spine, but he just shrugged them off. "Whatever, gotta move now," the chair rattled loudly against the wooden floor as he pushed them backward.

Chopper moved, but Robin stopped him.

"Looking for our captain?" she asked with a calm smile.

He looked at her. "Yeah."

"Send our regards to her."

"Do it yourself. I'm not your mailman."

Robin flashed him a tiny smile. "I'd have done that if I could see her."

He was baffled. "She isn't around for the moment. You can always see her whenever you want to."

"I doubt it," she replied shortly. "Say, how about joining our little reunion?"

Zoro threw her a quizzical look. "Reunion?"

"Yes, among the Straw Hat crews. We've been doing it for past three years without you," she handed him a map. "Wondering if you'd like to join us. Coincidently, it's just around here."

"When?" he took the map from her clutch.

"Next week."

"Hm... I doubt I'll show up, though."

"Well, if you're worried about getting lost, why don't you ask Luffy? She knows the place."

"She knows it?"

"Yes, too well, I should add," Robin had an unreadable smile on her face again. A weird feeling bubbled up inside him, but his worry for Luffy was too overwhelming, so he took his leave, ignoring the expression Nami and Chopper set on their faces.

...

Skirting around the town, finally he found Luffy staring at a chirping bird on the tree with a rapt expression.

"You wandered off alone again," his voice jolted Luffy out of her daze.

"Oh, Zoro~ did you get lost again?"

"I didn't," he felt his vein snap at her half-hearted accusation. "You just suddenly went off somewhere else. I met Robin, Nami, and Chopper just now. Don't you want to meet them?"

"No need," she walked up to him. "I know they're doing well."

"Oh," Zoro quirked up a brow. "Then, how about me? Accompanying me all the times, while you don't even bother to worry about Chopper."

She linked their fingers together. Coldness from her fingertips spread across his hand.

"They are doing well, but not you, Zoro."

"Again?"

Luffy grinned at him. "Do you want me to leave you then?"

Zoro was taken aback. "What? Damn, of course no!"

"That's why I'm staying with you."

Her smile didn't mitigate his discomfort at all—her smile always put him in peace without failure, so when it didn't do its trick, his discomfort increased exponentially—however he decided to let it slide.

He returned her cold grip, and refused to let it go.

* * *

Zoro had the nightmare again.

But, this time, it was slightly different.

This time, he saw a guy with a perfect copy of himself sit down next to Luffy's wounded body, pull her into his arms, and cry his heart out. He assumed it was him. He saw himself shake Luffy's frail body desperately and beg her to come back.

Zoro wanted to move to their side, however he was rooted to the ground.

Then, he could no longer hear his cries, and Zoro saw himself suddenly move and walk away vacantly, as if following someone.

Ugly lines came appearing on his forehead as he looked himself abandon his wounded captain alone, panic thoughts erupted in his mind, screaming 'what to do? what to do?'

Then, a cold contact on his hand jolted him out of his nightmare, and his eye clashed with a pair of big black eyes.

"Luffy..."

"You were having a nightmare again," she pulled him into her embrace, placing his head on top of her bosom.

He looped his arms around her waist. "I saw you hurt badly in my dream," he said into her busty breasts.

Luffy hummed. "Maybe it wasn't just your nightmare. It was probably your memory."

"Memory?"

She smiled.

"Yeah, we've got into fights so many times, remember? I've lost counts how many times Chopper had to treat my injuries back then."

Zoro pulled her closer. "You were talking as if it was a joke. Don't do that again, and always stay by my side."

"If Zoro says so."

He didn't let her go that night.

* * *

The day of their reunion came, and Zoro was enjoying himself listening to Luffy's chatter. The forecasted snow drifting down from the grayish sky landed on Zoro's shoulders. They waded through the snow, going to the place Robin had told him.

Then, it came to him.

"Hey, Luffy. How do you know that place?"

"Oh, I've been there before," she answered happily.

Zoro racked his brain over for any memories that related him to the place. One came, but too hazy. In the end, he concluded Luffy perhaps had gone there with Ace or anyone she'd bumped into, not with the crews.

A shout went up behind him, snapping him out of his thought, and suddenly Zoro couldn't find Luffy again.

"What the—"

"Zoro!"

He whirled around to Usopp, Franky, and Brook with face twisted in anger. He shot them a death stare. "What?!" he asked, irritated.

"That's cold, bro," said Franky in his weird robotic accent.

"Perhaps a nice song could help him lighten his mood?" Brook placed his violin on the blade of his skeleton shoulder.

"I don't need any song. I just want to find Luffy!"

Their faces registered the surprise, and god's sake, Zoro didn't expect for that expression on their faces. The deafening silence that hung in the air raised questions and dreadful thoughts in his mind.

Zoro didn't like this.

Their expression, this gloomy atmosphere... He didn't like it at all.

Usopp was the first one to recover.

"Robin was right after all," murmured Usopp under his breath. Then, he pushed Zoro motioning forward. "I think... Luffy is already there, waiting for you. Come."

Zoro refused to move. "No!"

"Come with us~" Brook's fake cheerful voice failed to chase out the ominous feelings that ate up inside Zoro.

"I said NO!"

"Come with us, bro," Franky grabbed his wrist rather harshly. Zoro immediately glared at him, but the cyborg didn't waver at all.

In the end, Franky and Brook had to help Usopp drag him to the promised place.

...

"What a sight to behold," Jinbei greeted him with an impassive look, his back on a big trunk with his arms crossed over his chest. "Having to watch one of the greatest swordsmen being dragged by three guys."

Zoro groaned.

He took his time to drink in the view presented before his eyes. Clear blue sea shimmered nimbly in the weak sunlight that filtered dustily through the grayish sky. Cold wind sliced up his cheeks and his green hair. His keen ears caught a dim whoosh of waves. He could smell sea.

They were... at the cliff?

However, that wasn't caught his attention.

Instead, his eyes were fully magnetized towards the cross which stood proudly with a very familiar straw hat hung, whipping up in the breeze at the edge of the cliff.

Law came walking up behind him, the sword on his shoulder bobbed up as he moved. "Good finally to see you come here. I've been thinking you were too coward to come here," he said in thinly-veiled sarcasm.

"What?"

"You went missing for three years, never came back to pay your respect for her, and you give me 'what?'," Law scoffed. "Laughable."

"What—what? I don't get it," he managed to wriggle away from Usopp-Franky-Brook prison. "Pay respect for whom?"

"Just cut the crap—"

Usopp's voice came interrupting. "—Wait, Law, I think Zoro doesn't—"

"—Don't you dare to defend him! He's at the fault—"

Jinbei butted in worriedly. "—Can someone explain to me what has happened to him?"

Brook cut in as well. "—We're not sure ourselves. He's been—"

Franky spoke up. "—Drugs, I think? Dunno. We should ask Chopper or—"

Hubbub of voices in various tones, from wrath to confusion, ringing in Zoro's ears made his scalp throb. He ran his gaze from one face to another, and their expressions plagued him with stress.

And the premonition that had been lurking in the corner of his mind from earlier didn't help him either.

Until Robin's calm voice sliced through the heavy atmosphere, ceasing the argument effectively.

"Stop fighting. You only make his condition become worst."

Everyone turned to the black haired lady, looking at her questioningly. Zoro especially, had thousands of questions stuck inside his head he thought it might explode in any seconds. Condition? Worst? What the hell she was talking about? Zoro didn't understand at all. He fucking didn't get it!

Then, Nami, Chopper, Vivi, and that shitty cook came appearing beside Robin.

Zoro tilted his head at the appearance of Alabasta's princess in genuine confusion. With her presence here, it meant this _little_ reunion was a _big_ deal to them.

All of them gave him worried looks—except that shitty cook; his hand over his face, holding his cigarette. Probably, one of his ways to mask up his worries. Either way, Zoro didn't give a fuck at all.

Robin's boots clacked steadily as she walked up to him. Chopper nervously tailed behind.

"It's been three years you've been suffering. It's time for you to let her go," Robin delivered her words in slow, measured cadence.

"Let her go? Who?" Zoro was confused. Lost. Puzzled. Everything! The hell she was talking about?!

"Luffy, of course!" Sanji barked out. He stomped towards Zoro, and grabbed the collar of his winter coat. "Fuck's sake, Luffy has died three years ago!"

Zoro was blank. After a moment of sullen silence, he finally gave a respond by swatting Sanji's hand away, shaking his head, and laughing.

Laughing bitterly.

"So, now you're not only a shitty cook, but a liar like Usopp too, huh?" he remained calm, but his wavering voice betrayed him. The racing pulse betrayed him. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach betrayed him.

"No, Sanji-kun was telling you the truth!" Nami defended Sanji. "Three years ago... I mean... three years ago..." she began to sob uncontrollably as her mind went to the fateful day, couldn't rein in her overflowing emotions.

Jinbei stood right next to Nami. "Three years ago, your captain sacrificed herself for our safety. It was inevitable. It was the only thing she could do to save our lives, and other innocent people's. You went with her, though. We had no idea what happened then," he hung his head low. "When we came back to save you two," his voice dropped, and Jinbei hesitated.

"It was already too late. She was already dead. In your arms."

Zoro stared at Jinbei vacuously. Everything seemed to be in silence for a moment. He could only hear his own heartbeat. As Jinbei's words sunk in, a picture sprung into his mind.

A picture of Luffy's wounded body coated in red liquid, lying in his arms helplessly.

A picture of his nightmare.

_"Maybe it wasn't just your nightmare. It was probably your memory."_

Luffy's voice rang in his ears.

_"Memory?"_

_"Yeah, we've got into fights so many times, remember? I've lost counts how many times Chopper had to treat my injuries back then."_

Zoro shook his head furiously. No. This couldn't be true. He couldn't accept this. He _refused_ to accept this!

"NO! YOU GUYS ARE LIARS!" he shouted at the top of his voice. "She's with me! She talks to me! I can hear her! I can touch her! I can feel her!"

Yes, he did touch her, didn't he? He'd hugged her, he'd laughed with her, he'd kissed her, hadn't he?

"It's just your hallucination, Zoro," Chopper shot back.

"No way!"

"Your mind created her," said Robin sharply. "You created her because you couldn't accept her death. The moment she could no longer breathe, you subconsciously concocted her in your mind. That explained why you simply walked away and didn't come for her funeral three years ago."

"I CAN FEEL HER, GODDAMIT!"

"Tell me, how did it feel, touching her? Warm? Or plain cold? Or nothing at all?" Robin questioned him.

It struck Zoro hard. He looked at his calloused palms. His body still remembered Luffy's touch. His hands were trembling. It felt so cold.

_"Wow, Zoro is really warm~"_

_"And you're so freaking cold."_

_"Really? I don't really feel it."_

No... This was crazy. This couldn't be happening. Luffy... dead? No... fucking way...

Zoro couldn't collect his thoughts into coherent whole anymore. Both his mind and heart rejected every words spilling out of their mouths. Questions, doubts, everything rushed through his mind that he couldn't bear them any longer. So deep in his cluttered thoughts, Zoro didn't notice Chopper was leading their way until the view of the cross came into his sight.

His one eye fell on the straw hat.

Memories with Luffy came flooding back.

_"Didn't even bother to help me, huh?"_

_"Didn't look like needed one."_

_"Guess you're right."_

He fell on his knees, trying his best to blink his tears away. It hurt him as the coldness from the snow pricked on his knees, but nothing could be compared to his aching heart.

_"Why are you following me?"_

_"So you won't get lost."_

_"Huh?"_

His chest felt constricted. More and more strong emotions came crushing like a wave. His body was shaking, lowering to the snowy ground.

_"Don't leave me."_

_"If Zoro says so."_

Sobs escaped him. Suddenly his swords felt heavier and heavier on his hips, knowing he'd failed protecting someone who was extremely important in his life. He knew he was a very picture of despair right now, with his shoulders heaving indicating crying, bowing low down to the ground, his friends put on sympathy expression that seemed to be etched forever on their faces, but what he could do?

_"Ronoroa Zoro, aiming to become the greatest swordsman in the world."_

_"Monkey D. Luffy, the next Pirate King!"_

_"Interesting, then I shall follow your words without questions, and always protect you until the day when you finally become the Pirate King has come."_

_"I'll hold you to your words, Zoro."_

After all, he'd actually lost Luffy, the only person he loved and cared the most in this world—for three years, for god's sake!

_"Zoro..."_

A soft whisper blew past his ears.

He snapped his head up. And suddenly he couldn't breath

He couldn't breath because the person who his friends had been convincing him 'dead' now stood before him.

He could see her.

She, Luffy, was smiling softly at him.

_"You look terrible, Zoro. Like a zombie."_

Upon hearing her casual remark, Zoro's heart leapt back to life. Finally, he found his voice again.

"You knew all along," he muttered under his breath. He could hear scuffling of his friends' boots and alarmed whispers, but he didn't care.

She nodded.

"Then, why didn't you tell me?"

Vivi rushed to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Zoro-san, stop it. It's just your hallucination!"

_"You didn't let me. You wanted me to stay by your side."_

"But, you could've told me!"

"Zoro, fight it!" Chopper ran shaking his body. "Luffy is dead!" he screamed tearfully. "Please, I'm begging you, snap out of it!"

_"You wouldn't accept it so easily."_

Zoro growled pitifully. His friend's concerned voice grated in his ears. His head was throbbing painfully. Luffy's death... He could never accept it. He'd sworn with his own life he'd protect her. And now, her grave was standing before his own eye.

Even worst, she'd died in his arms, and he'd never realized it before.

For the first time in his life, he despised himself.

_"So, what does Zoro want now?"_

Her whisper wrenched him out of his brooding thoughts. Her voice, her soft voice, it sounded so pleasant, soothing his heart.

_"What is Zoro going to do now? Does Zoro want to let me go?"_

He kept staring at her, probably the longest moment he ever remembered. He could hear his friends scream, yell, shout at him, but he couldn't _listen_ to them anymore. All his senses were focused on the girl in front of him. He was drown into his own world, the world which only had him and Luffy in it.

Did he want to let her go? What would happen to him without her by his side? He'd known a life with her, now he couldn't imagine a life without her, without her laughter, without her smile, without her antics.

A demon inside him lamented, wailing at the thought without her by his side.

There was only one answer. He'd known it since the beginning.

He rasped out. "No. I won't let you go."

Then, he felt it again. The familiar coldness crawled into his hands, into his skin.

Luffy's coldness.

He could feel her touch. He could feel her. Desperately, he clasped the cold hand. "I'll never let you go."

She smiled, like the sun in the cornflower-blue skies flushing its warm light on the cold sea, it warmed his cold heart.

And his heart melted again.

_"Then, I'll stay by Zoro's side forever."_

Even if it was just his imagination, or hallucination as they called it, he'd never let her go.

_~FIN~_

* * *

**Author's "O...TL note: **Dunno what has driven me to write this fic. But, I could (want to!) blame my dear sister, weirdgrammar and her husbando, Deadpool-kun for influencing my head with angsty genre.

This is my first attempt on angsty fic, so do tell me if it turned out weird. Also, I've noticed Law of my version is quite OOC, same goes with other characters. I'm still trying to grasp their characters, which is not an easy task to do.

That's all for my ranting.

Ciao~


End file.
